


A hint of fame

by Stars_dreaming



Series: 365 MCU drabbles and oneshots [11]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_dreaming/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: You go to the premiere of your movie, where you meet the famous Sebastian Stan.





	A hint of fame

_"I- I have to go-"_

_"You can't just go, Y/N."_

_"My father- my father, he- he-"_

_"What's wrong Y/N? Tell me about it, angel, maybe I can help you."_

_"N-no."_

 

You angled towards the cameras, giving them a big smile. _Hand on your hip, chest forward, chin up and a big smile,_ the voice of your manager whispers in your head. 

_Try to look as natural and casual possible, but also glamorous and stylish. Never falter._

"Y/N! Y/N!" Reporters were yelling, and you were a little overwhelmed by their eagerness to talk to you. 

Luckily, Chris came to save you. He slid his arm around your waist, and you held back a relieved sigh. Cameras were flashing again, and you show them a perfect white teeth million dollar smile. 

"There's an interviewer a little bit farther down the carpet," he whispered in your ear, "you could go there and answer some questions. Everyone is eager to hear from their new star." You laughed, as if he had just told you a joke. "Thank you," you then earnestly said, and he smiled, letting you go. 

 

"My, my, my, Y/N Y/L/N, the star of the evening!" The female reported yelled. "You honour me," she giggled, "I'm Hayley." You nodded and smiled. "Hi Hayley. You look stunning," you let your eyes sweep over her blue evening gown, and she blushes. "Thank you!" Then she looked at the camera guy again, before looking at you and flashing you a smile. "Alright, so we're here on set of  _Nikolaj,_ where you play one of the leading characters,  _Charlie._ Can you tell us a bit about your character? We're all dying to know, actually, the movie's had us in its grasp right since the first teaser came out!"

You smiled, looking at Hayley. "As you probably know, Charlie is a British spy from a secret organization in the United States. Uhm- I can say that Charlie is headstrong, brave, kind, but also impulsive, and she is so good at lying about things that sometimes she doesn't know whether she's telling the truth. Honestly, I've grown quite attached to my character - she's very different from most people that play in these kind of spy movies. Uhm, she's.. uhm.. she doesn't really like weapons, she's not really of the fighting, she doesn't like killing people- at all, I mean, and she's not even that strong. She simply relies on her wit and her tongue to save the day- uhm... and i really like that."

Hayley smiled kindly. "It sounds quite interesting. Can you tell us about the role Charlie plays in the story?" You smiled, a little nervous now. You couldn't reveal too much of the movie plot.

"Charlie goes undercover as Russian aristocrat Alina in Moscow. Uhm, I can't say too much, but I can reveal tiny parts. Uhm.. she meets a Russian man, who is kind, and nice, and you know- everything positive, really," you chuckled, "and he finds out that she isn't actually Russian. He's not mad about it, and he convinces her to tell him bits of what she's doing, and eventually somebody attacks the Kremlin, and then one of the palaces of the deceased Russian tsar in Moscow, while they are there- holding a party. Well- uhm... events develop," you laughed, "is all I can say.

"The movie is actually about avenging a loved one, even though you share no romantic relationship, and it's about learning. It's about getting through life. And- it's not really all that much action, I'd say fifty percent action, and fifty percent a deep psychological movie about life. It's about growth, really. And what I find funny about it," you continued, "is that normally we Americans portray Russians as bad people, overall. And this movie tackles that. The Russians are not bad guys, everyone has good and bad sides, and I think that's really what makes it so special." Hayley nodded along to your words. 

"Thank you for telling us all this- I can't wait to see the movie, I really really can't!" She squealed. You chuckled. "I hope you like it, Hayley, I really hope you do. We've put so much thought in it, and so much of our energy and love, and I can't wait to see the final result on the big screen!"

 

"You did great," Avery said as she pulled you away from the steady stream of people. "You handled the interview perfectly, vague enough, but capturing the attention. You have a few more minutes before the movie actually begins, so how about a drink at the bar?" She pointed at the bar, where several other celebrities stood. You saw your co-actor and earlier saviour Chris Pine, and your other co-actor Dave Franco standing at the bar with Dave's wife Alison. They waved at you. You waved back, and then let Avery guide you through the crowd to a few other actors. 

"Michael B. Jordan and Jake Gyllenhaal," you mumbled, slightly taken aback. Two famous actors coming to see the premiere of your debut movie? Why were they here? 

"Hey!" Michael greeted you with a big grin, "You must be Y/N! Jake and I are huge fans of the new movie!" You blushed furiously, taking his hand and shaking. Jake was next, and he pulled you into a warm hug. Once you stood before them, you were grateful for Avery standing next to you, or you'd never believed this to be true. 

Avery laughed. "This is Avery," you introduced her quickly, "my assistant on set. She's awesome, and I'm incredibly grateful to have her by my side." You smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

"Do you girls want a drink?" Jake asked, and he was already turning around to call a bartender. "I'll have some wine," Avery said, and the men glanced at you. You shook your head, and let them order a glass of wine for your friend. 

"Y/N is a fan of yours too," Avery said, and you shot her a look as the two men burst out laughing. You blushed, again. "I must admit," you said, "it's quite a shock to see two famous actors here, that I'd never imagined I'd ever meet." Jake smiled. "We're glad to have surprised you, then." You smiled. "There's more people from the Marvel sets, here, though," Michael pondered, "I think it's Evans, Mackie, Stan and Benedict." "Wow," you breathed out, "I changed my mind on the beverage. Can I get a glass of scotch?" All three of them laughed. 

 

"This is amazing," you said, looking at the auditorium, slowly filling itself with people. Dave smiled at you, while Chris put his hand on the small of your back to guide to your seats, right up front. 

You slowly sat down, and you looked behind you, to see Avery with Jake and Michael a few rows above you. She gave you a thumbs-up, and you smiled. 

"Wow," Chris said, "I can't wait for this to begin. It's going to be amazing." He looked at you. 

"Playing Nikolaj was an amazing experience," he said, with a soft smile, "and so was playing Alina," you added with a smile. 

 

As soon as the lights dimmed and the first scene started on screen, you could only stare in awe. Beside you, Dave snickered. "Our little Y/N is in love," he whispered, and you then heard a soft groan. You chuckled lightly. 

"Nikolaj?" You said on the screen, staring wide-eyed at the person in front of you. Chris nodded. Before the lights went on again, there was a gunshot. That was the last shot. 

Everyone slowly got up, out of their seats, and with soft whispers, they walked out. 

You smiled as Chris guided you through the crowd again. 

"It was so good," you heard someone say. "It was amazing!" Someone else exclaimed. "I love the way Y/N played Charlie. It was really convincing." You blushed, and ducked your head while walking through the hall. 

 

The break was only short, but it was nice. A lot of people came up to comment on how good the movie already was, and some even came to you, saying how they'd loved how you played it, and that it was really good of the filmmakers to mix so much into one movie while not making it too much. 

Before you knew it, everyone was in their seats again. 

 

During the next break, you got yourself a drink by the bar with Alison, while the men signed autographs. 

"Y/N!" You then heard someone say, and you turned your head, to find Michael coming your way, with Sebastian Stan and Benedict Cumberbatch trailing behind him. You smiled. 

"Hey Michael. Enjoying it so far?" "It's really good, Y/N," he said, and you smiled. He made you feel very comfortable this evening, and that was awesome, because you'd been a bundle of nerves since you arrived. 

"These are Sebastian and Benedict," he stepped aside so you could greet them. You shook hands with them and exchanged soft smiles. 

Before you could say something, however, another voice rose from the crowd. "Y/N!" You looked up, to see Chris standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers. He was smiling. 

"You've got admirers!" Embarrassed, you hid your face in your hands. 

"Don't be shy," Alison chuckled. "Go on. Take the flowers and shut the prat up." You laughed at that, and moved towards his spot to take the roses out of his hands. 

"They're actually from Dave and me," Chris explained as Avery took the flowers from you, "as a thank you for being able to work with you." You placed a hand on your heart. 

"That is really sweet of you both," you said, and you enveloped him in a tight hug. 

Dave appeared next, and you hugged him too. "It was amazing being able to work with you two, too," you said, almost reduced to tears, "and-" you held in a sob and wiped away a tear. "Don't cry!" Chris said, and he pulled you into his arms. "I'm just happy," you said with a smile, relaxing. 

 

"Time for the awards!" Avery ushered you to your seat, in between Sebastian Stan and Chris, who smiled at you. 

You paid the stage no mind, and let your eyes fall on the cup on the table, filled with your favourite wine. 

"Now, for the Best Breakout Star," the voice echoed, and you looked up. You'd been nominated for this category, and needless to say, you were quite curious as to who had won. Surely it wouldn't be you. 

They showed a few clips and photos of the actresses nominated. You saw a few familiar faces flash by on the big screen, but you didn't really react to it. 

Then, you heard, "and our Best Breakout Star is..." a silence fell, "Y/N Y/L/N!!" 

A camera appeared in front of you, and you couldn't hide the surprise on your face. Everyone was clapping - some even whistling, and your cheeks were on fire. 

Quickly, you got up from your seat and brushed the crinkles out of the skirt of your dress, and you made your way up the stairs to the stage. 

There, you gratefully took the award in hands, and stared at it admiringly. 

"Wow," you said, your eyes fixated on Avery, who flashed you a smile. "Wow," you stared at the award again. "Well, dad, I bet you wish now that you'd come with me, huh?" Everyone laughed. You smiled. "But- wow. I can't believe it." You twisted the award in your hands. "This award," you cleared your throat, "belongs not only to me, but to everyone from the cast. Our entire crew, our artists and stylists, our camera guys and our- well, you get it, everyone who's worked on  _Nikolaj-_ this award belongs to all of you!" You lifted it in the air. "I wouldn't be here without you," you continued, "and I can't thank you enough. So thank you." Under a roaring applause, you went backstage. 

 

After a quick interview, you spotted Avery running towards you, and you greeted her with a warm hug. 

"You deserve this," she told you seriously. "I mean it, Y/N. You have worked so hard on this movie." You smiled. "It still feels surreal though." She chuckled. "Of course it does! It's going to be that way for a while- now, come on, let's get you some food." 

 

"Congratulations with your award," Michael said, pressing a kiss on your cheek. You smiled bashfully. You'd given the award to Avery, so she could keep it safe before you'd have to go back and make pictures again. 

"Thank you," you squeaked, and then you stood face to face with Sebastian Stan. He seemed a bit nervous. 

"Well done, Y/N," he complimented you, and you smiled, "I think you truly deserve this award. And you look amazing." You smiled down at your dress. 

 

"So," Sebastian said, walking with you as you walked away from the carpet and cameras, Avery behind you. "Are you coming to the afterparty?" You raised an eyebrow. "I'd love for you to come, actually," he smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "I think it would be a lot of fun." 

"Of course our darling Y/N is coming to the afterparty," you heard Jake say, who appeared next to you. "I am?" You asked, turning your head to meet Avery's eyes. "You are?" She asked, playfully questioning. "Apparently so. Imma drive with one of you guys, though," you said, and the men laughed. "You can drive with me," Sebastian hastily said, and his cheeks turned red. 

"Oooh," Anthony Mackie sing-sung, throwing an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. 

The Romanian blushed slightly, and you chuckled. 

 

He opened the door for you, and you stepped in the car, taking out your phone and waiting silently for him to get in too. 

You scrolled through your messages, and then stopped at one from your mother. 

_Y/N, your father has been emitted to the hospital. He had a heart attack. I know it's a big thing to ask, but please come to us as soon as possible._

You felt your blood turn to ice, and quickly, you unfastened your seatbelt. Right at that time, Sebastian stepped in the car. He frowned. 

"I- I have to go-" 

"You can't just go, Y/N," he said in response, with worry in his eyes. 

"My father- my father, he- he-" you could barely speak, and you started sobbing. 

"What's wrong Y/N? Tell me about it angel, maybe I can help you." He took your hand. You shook your head. 

"N-no," you sobbed, "he- he's in the ho- hospital." 

"Then I'll drive you there," he said, fastening your seatbelt. "Just tell me the address and I'll bring you there." 

You told him where the hospital was, still a sobbing mess, and he started the car. 

 

When you were almost there, his phone rang. He picked it up, and the call appeared on the small screen on top of the radio.  _Anthony,_ it said. 

"Hey man, where you at?" Anthony said. There were a lot of voices and music on the background, but he was still perfectly understandable. 

"I'm driving Y/N to the hospital," Sebastian said, glancing at you. You wiped away a tear, and held in a sob. 

"What happened? Do we need to come?" "Nah man, we're fine," Sebastian said, "just don't alert anyone. We'll skip this night." 

"Alright. Just take care of yourselves." He hung up. You sniffed. 

Then you felt a warm hand on your leg. He smiled at you, and then focused on the road again. 

"It's going to be alright, Y/N," he said, and you nodded. 

 

You never liked hospitals. They gave you a creepy vibe. But, you supposed, for your family, you'd do anything. 

With help of a few nurses, you and Sebastian found your father. He was already fast asleep, with your mother by his side. 

She looked up when the two of you entered. You were holding Sebastians hand - he had offered it to you when he noticed how much you didn't like wandering in the white hallways. "Hey mom," you whispered, and you hugged her tight. When the two of you parted, she offered you a sad smile. 

"He's going to be alright," you said softly, "dad's a strong one." You glanced at the sleeping form of your father and smiled. He looked peaceful. 

 

As soon as the doctors left, you slumped in your seat, eyes almost falling close. Your mom would stay in the hospital with your father, and you had planned on staying at Chris' house tonight, but since he was still at the afterparty, you weren't sure what to do. 

"You can stay over at my place," Sebastian said, "just for tonight, and then I'll drive you to the hospital again." 

"You're way too sweet," you chuckled, and he blushed slightly. "Anything for a beautiful lady." This time it was your turn to blush furiously. 

 

You took up his offer, however, and stayed at his apartment, in a spare bedroom. 

Avery called you when you arrived, asking where you were, and you told her about your father, saying that Sebastian had driven you to the hospital and had let you stay in his apartment.

When you said goodbye to her and entered the kitchen, Sebastian was already waiting for you. He smiled. "Tea?" You took it from him gratefully. 

"How about I take you out for breakfast before we go to the hospital?" 

You raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date?" 

He blushed furiously and looked at his hands. 

You smirked. 

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies. I rushed into it and I rushed all through it. Sorry.


End file.
